BrianLanigan957
| place= 7/18 | alliances= | challenges= 14 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 33 | image2 = | season2= 35 | tribes2= | place2= 11/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 8 | votesagainst2= 11 | days2= 26 | image3 = | season3= 40 | tribes3= | place3= 21/21 | alliances3= | challenges3= 0 | votesagainst3= 5 | days3= 3 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 62 |tribalwins = 13 |individualwins = 9 |totalchallengewins = 22 |totalvotes = 23 }} also known as Brian is a contestant on , , & . Brian earned a reputation during Romania as a massive challenge beast, managing to win 14/20 challenges during his time in the game. However, after losing immunity, he was deemed too much of a risk to keep further in the game, and he was voted out in seventh place. Survivor: Romania Profile Name(Age): Brian Lanigan (23) Current Residence: Toronto, Canada Personal Claim Of Fame: Working on and releasing my first short film this year! Inspiration in Life: Content creators, artists who will stop at nothing to see their vision through to the end Hobbies: film, poetry, bmx, playing with toys like yo-yos and kendamas, and playing video games Pet Peeves: people who attempt to make every conversation about them, humble-brags, and getting voted out of games! 3 Words To Describe You: passionate, talkative, and adventurous If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: my phone to play games on/talk to friends/order ubereats when I get hungry, a camera so I could shoot daily survivor vlogs, and a soft couch to sleep on Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I think I am like Tyson Apostle in that I tend to lose focus when goofing around, but will hopefully win a season after a few tries! Reason for being on Survivor: I haven’t played in a while and want to play another season! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think I am pretty good at staying on good terms with people, even through a vicious game like survivor! Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Kakalos Hometown: ' '''Current Residence: ' '''Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: 7th Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Brian (24) Hometown: Toronto Current Residence: Toronto Personal Claim To Fame: hired right out of school Inspiration in Life: Jonah hills ability to be all sizes and all creatively powerful Pet Peeves: people who are unaware of themselves and how they’re coming across Previous Finishes: all terrible, I’ve never won so they’re unimportant Favorite Past Moment: making it to final 3 with my irl little sister only for both of us to lose Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Wendell Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Abi Why Did You Come Back?: because Tyler sent me a pic of his butt with “play again?” written in sharpie Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Brian was the only 7th place finisher to return for Mount Olympus. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Romania Contestants Category:Tradare Tribe Category:Cardinim Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Romania Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Kakalos Tribe Category:Filoxenia Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Mount Olympus Jury Members Category:Wanani Tribe Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:21st Place Category:First Boot